mars_war_logsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Mancer
Sean Mancer is a Master of the Technomancer Order of Abundance, the head of Camp 19 and a mentor to Zachariah Mancer. Background Little is known about Sean's past. He was born and raised in Abundance, like all other Technomancers he was sent to the school after his abilities manifested. He passed his initiation test and progressed through ranks to become a Master. At some point he was assigned an apprentice, a young man named Zachariah with whom he shared a father-son connection. Involvement Master of the Technomancer Order At some point Sean served as a Master of the Technomancer Order of Abundance, being the mentor of your Zachariah and Mary. While he had a more of a father-son relationship with Zachariah, he was implied to have been intimate with Mary. Being his mentor, Sean accompanied Zachariah to the Old Dome to initiate the young man into the Order. The initiation involved sharing the secrets of the Technomancers with the youth. On their way to the Dome, Sean fought the looters side by side with his apprentice. Once they got to the Dome entrance, the Master and the Apprentice opened the door which could only be opened with the combined energies of two Technomancers. Inside he made a revelation to his your student that Technomancers are in fact mutants, although of a different nature. This revelation could potentially turn a disaster for the order so it was their sacred duty to keep it that way. Among other secrets of the Technomancers was the relentless search for the clues as to why all communications with Earth severed. While at the site, Sean and Zachariah had to deal with the insect infestation in the Dome. While he diverted attention of the creatures, Zachariah went on to find their source which turned out to be a gargantuan mantis which he almost bested, but at the heat of the battle his electric abilities went out of control and the young man collapsed. Calm as usual, Sean appeared, and finished off the creature before it could hurt his apprentice. Upon their arrival and Zachariah's final initiation, Sean was to be dispatched to the front soon. While Zachariah was completing his assignments from Captain Eliza Major, Sean stayed in the Chapel and if spoken to he'd give his opinion on various topics of interest. At some point, once Zachariah finished with the deserters, Sean was departing for the front and waiting for his former apprentice to say his farewell, believing they will never see each other again. He gave him his warnings to be cautious of Colonel Viktor and left for the front. Camp 19 Oversight At an unknown point Sean was appointed the overseer of the Prisoner of War Camp 19 facility. He apparently was given another apprentice, an Auroran girl by the name of Mary, whose real name was Mercy. At some point he became intimate with the girl, showing some tenderness towards her, although judging by her comments Sean is implied to have forced himself on her, however it is hard to prove. Regardless of the nature and origin of their relationship they both arrived at the Camp 19 and Sean dispatched the girl to investigate the pre-Turmoil cave reported by one of the prisoners. As the head of Camp 19 Sean tries to stop Roy Temperance and Innocence Smith when they try to escape Camp 19. Despite his quite impressive Technomancy abilities he fails to stop the escapees and is slain by Roy, who takes his Technomancer glove, which allows Roy to use his powers, revealing him a Technomancer himself. Personality Sean is primarily a cold and disciplined warrior-Priest who runs Camp 19 with an iron fist. Although most of the guards under his command are terrified of him, there are some chinks in his icy armor, notably in the form of Mary, his young assistant, for whom he seems to have tender affection. Skills and Powers Being a Master Technomancer Sean was gifted in Technomancy and showed very impressive abilities. In combat he preferred using his electrified staff, and electric abilities. Trivia *Sean is implied to have forced himself on Mary, given how she spoken oh their relationship. *In Mars: War Logs Sean is shown as a villain, even smiling cruelly when about to face Roy, however in The Technomancer he is shown as a caring and kind person, with unshakable belief in the sanctity of life, urging his apprentice Zachariah to spare the people, knocking them out instead of killing them. *In contrast with the relationship with Mary, Sean's relationship with Zachariah is more of a father-son type. Category:Characters Category:Mars: War Logs Characters Category:The Technomancer Characters